


i'll be (your solace).

by tetsurone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi pining for Nishinoya, Awkward Flirting, Bokuaka - Freeform, College boys wanting to rest, Daisuga domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Tension, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurone/pseuds/tetsurone
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is unable to sleep alone, and so does Sugawara Koushi.Or a Daisuga fic in which Daichi and Suga made an agreement to sleep together on tough days.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. DAILY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first Haikyuu fic, I am so excited to write this. There will be a lot of fluff WOOHOO!!!!  
> Also, it might be a slow update since I have a big exam coming very soon. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments. <3
> 
> P.s. english is not my first language, so if I made a mistake, please pardon me.

Sugawara was never a guy who liked the cold. In fact, he thought of the cold as a nuisance to his life, a useless, and pointless obstacle. Because coldness, for him anyways, meant loneliness and abandonment. He had to learn that the hard way.

That was why when that cold December morning finally came, the first thing he did in the morning was to call his go-to, his other half, and his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, for morning cuddles. He's been friends with Tooru since they were ten—Tooru was his safe place. Mainly because the guy was tall, and he has an overhyped-ecstatic-teddy-bear-like personality.

Hanging out with Tooru was especially easy, since Suga lives in the dorm, and he currently has no roommate. It was convenient for them, because if one of them needs some personal time, they have their own space. Of course Suga had asked Tooru to move in and accompany him, asked him to be his roommate, but the boy declined and said that he currently wants to live alone, and he doesn't want to share a room with anyone else (although Suga suspected that it was probably because he is now sharing his room with his boyfriend) but it was fine, because his best friend always comes over whenever he needs him to.

The ashy grey haired boy was scrolling down his phone in hope of finding some good fan fiction to show up when the door was opened, revealing Tooru in a black sweater and black training pants. His long, brown hair tied up. He was holding two cups of beverages in both hands, and a carton bag that Suga thinks contained two huge pieces of chocolate chip cookies and a cheese quiché that he liked. “Morning delivery order for Mr. Sugawara coming up,” Tooru said, his right leg kicked the door shut, a large grin consumed his face. “Breakfast and morning cuddles combo, right?”

With that, Suga chuckled, then propped himself up, looking up at Tooru. The man looked ridiculously excited and giddy, and Suga didn't want to pry, but he knew it was probably caused by a certain grumpy, spiky haired, and small man called Iwaizumi Hajime, or for Tooru, 'Iwa-chan.'

“Hey, Tooru,” Suga said, “Pumpkin spiced latte for me?”

“Yup! And hot mocha for me!”

Tooru sat himself down on the bed, placing all the things he brought on top of the desk except for Suga's latte which he gave almost immediately to him, and shifted to rest his back on the headboard. He opened his arms, which was a silent command for Suga to come closer, and he complied almost immediately, because he's a guy who liked to please. The smaller man puts his head on Tooru's chest, sipping on his latte occasionally, his free hand still scrolling down his phone.

“Can you like, put your phone down, before I flee from you and come home to my boyfriend?” Tooru pinched Suga's cheek harshly, and the other man yelped in pain. This is what he hates about Tooru, he can't be left alone with himself. And if you don't pay attention to him, you probably would wish you don't know him at all.

“It hurts, Shittykawa.” Teased Suga, knowing that it would piss him even more.

“Hey! Only Iwa-chan can say that!”

Rolling his eyes, Suga reached down to the blanket and brought it up, wrapping the two men with warmth, something that he's been craving since the cold weather came.

“It's so fucking cold here.” Suga leaned in closer to Tooru, and Tooru just sighed and held Suga tighter. Suga likes this, because Tooru is probably the only person who knows what he would think when it's winter, and Tooru would always makes sure that his best friend would get all the warmth he needs. An affection, too, in the simplest ways such as cuddling or hands holding and forehead kisses.

“Can you please put down the latte before it spilled all over my boyfriend's shirt?” Tooru huffed and grabbed the latte from Suga's grasp, putting it down neatly on the desk. “You really are annoying, Suga-chan.”

“You need to shut up about your boyfriend before I punch you in the face, _Oikawa _.”__

“You need to get laid, ___Sugawara _.”____

After that, silence fell upon them, only the ragged sound from the air conditioner, as well as the faint sound of college students running around, probably playing with snow like five-year-olds are heard. It should—it usually would piss him off whenever he hears someone laugh while it snowed or when the weather was freaking cold, but with Tooru by his side, wrapping him close, he doesn't seem to mind. Warmth is all he needs to get away from the messy and dark labyrinth that is his own head.

He gotta admit, though, that sometimes, even Tooru's presence wasn't enough. He knows the latter loved him, would die for him (and Suga would do the same, honestly, even though Oikawa Tooru is one annoying human being), and will always take care of him, but it's just not enough. Sometimes he needs someone to praise and love him, in a non-platonic way. He knows it's really pathetic, but he can't help it when he saw Tooru and his boyfriend exchanged glances. When Tooru and his boyfriend held hands, when they both declared their love on the parking lot, when they both had bowling dates, when the both of them are simply together.

He is a jealous man, of course, but not because he liked one of the other, but because he yearns for that kind of love to come to him. But as a closeted bisexual, he feels trapped. Because all he wants is for a man to love him back, but in this world? No way. It's way too scary, at least for his cowardly self. He admired Tooru and Hajime who could love each other in public. Who bravely stood against everyone who dared to mock them.

And there was another thing Suga is jealous of. He's jealous of Tooru and Hajime because he was simply not them. He's Sugawara Koushi, and he thinks it's the lamest thing in the world. Because Sugawara Koushi never risked anything to be happy. That was probably why his life is so stagnant, because he can't bear the thought of being in pain in hope to find just a little ounce of happiness.

“I'm sleepy.” Suga told Tooru, his eyes fluttering shut, cheeks all red from the cold, both his hands wrapped around Tooru's waist. He could feel the other man's fingers latched onto his hair, playing and twirling it, knowing it always helps Suga fall asleep.

“Stop thinking,” Tooru whispered while leaning down to place a kiss on top of Suga's head, “Go to sleep. I'm here for you.”

//

Suga's eyes opened abruptly when he heard a loud crash. His heart stammered in his chest, but he doesn't know why, Tooru is still with him, and he's still holding him close, so where the hell did that sound come from?

“I am so sorry!”

A deep, rough voice said from the door. Suga squinted his eyes, and it laid on the tall figure who stood just outside his room. He was a big guy, with brown—almost black, really, —hair and a perfectly squared jawline. He has a big bag slung over his shoulder, and two suitcases in between his legs. “I am so sorry, didn't know if anyone was present. I am so sorry for interrupting, I don't really know anyone here, and I thought it was safe for me to come since I knocked and nobody answered and—”

“Please calm down,” Suga responded breathily, voice thick with sleep, “Sorry, who are you? I am not expecting anyone today…”

Then the guy scratched his nape, and Suga saw that his neck, as well as his whole face turned the faintest shade of pink, “I guess the administrator didn't tell you, but I am Sawamura Daichi, and I just moved here because I needed a place away from my family,” the guy, Daichi, responded, and his voice trembled a bit, Suga noticed, “Are you Sugawara Koushi?”

“Yes. So you are… a roommate?”

“Yes, I think it's what it's called, since we are sharing a room…? Right…? Roommate…” Daichi frowned, confusion stated all too well on his face. And it was actually adorable, and Suga wants to punch himself so bad for even thinking about that.

Suga eyed him from head to toe, and he noticed that the guy is practically a real life Adonis Creed, with his big arms and large chest and full thighs and everything about him is _big._

“You're hot.”

Tooru suddenly exclaimed, and Suga pinched his thigh so hard that his best friend yelped in pain, pushing Suga's hand away, his annoyed expression clear to see. “I was just telling the truth!”

“Well, stop, before I actually punch you in the face.”

“You threaten me with that so much, Suga-chan! It's not even scary anymore.” Tooru lets out a puff of air, “I am leaving, then, because you just pissed off the kindest, most loving, and most handsome person alive. And I hate you and if you feel cold, don't you dare call me! Just cuddle with your phone or something,” he got off from the bed, leaving the bed and Suga empty and cold, then he grabbed his things and turned to the Sawamura guy, “Come in. If you do anything funny to this pain in the ass guy named Sugawara Koushi here, know that my boyfriend and I will literally cut your arms off.”

Then he left, leaving the new man and Suga alone. Awkwardness suddenly permeated through the room, and the silence was so thick, Suga was sure that even Hajime's spiky hair couldn't rip it. The blonde coughed into his fist, and when he looked back at him, his honey eyes met the other man's brown ones, and his skin felt like it was set ablaze. His cheeks, that was red from the cold, now turned even redder from the tension.

“Sorry about that. Come on in, then… Sawamura-kun.”

“Please. Just Daichi. Also, do I get the left side of the room?” Daichi stepped in, and he closed the door silently, making his way to his newly gained bed.

“Yes, you get the left, if it's alright with you. But if you want to switch, I don't mind!”

The bigger man shook his head while smiling, “No, thank you, it's okay. Sorry if I interrupted you earlier, Sugawara-kun. I really thought no one was here…”

Suga's eyes gleamed with amusement. “Just Suga, please. And it's okay, he was just a friend who was helping me sleep. It's freezing, and he's good at giving cuddles, you know?”

He mentally cursed himself for talking too much. Then he awkwardly rested his back on the headboard, just like Tooru did, and brought the blanket up to his chin. “You can settle in now, I won't bother you. Just pretend I don't exist, okay? I'm just going to scroll through Twitter…” Daichi then chuckled, and it was in the same way he talked. He chuckled deeply, and a soft smile—the same one he pulled earlier decorated his face handsomely, “Thank you, and you won't bother me. I hope we can get along soon, though, Suga.”

And even if Suga felt an intense surge of happiness when the other man said his name, he won't admit it to anyone.

//

**_Don't answer:_ **Dude… he's hot.  
**[12:01 PM] **********

**********_Me_ **: I will block you, Oikawa.  
**[12:03 PM] ************ ** ** **

******************_Don't answer_ **: MEAN!  
**[12:03 PM] ************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************_Don't answer_ **: Also, Suga-chan, did you know the Sawamura guy plays volleyball? Apparently he already  
knew Iwa-chan (❁´◡`❁)  
**[12:05 PM] ************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************_Me_ ** _:_ And what do I gain from that information  
**[12:06 PM] ************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************_Don't answer_ : **You'll soon thank me for that information, I just know you will. (•ˋ _ ˊ•)  
**[12:07 PM] ************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************_Me:_ **Ok shittykawa do whatever you want  
**[12:08 PM] ************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************_Don't answer:_ **HEY! UNSEND THAT!  
**[12:08 PM]**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

//

That night, after doing absolutely nothing for the whole day, Suga got up from bed, then snatched his thickest hoodie plus a coat, and puts it on before he walked to the door. His room—their room is empty, with Daichi nowhere in sight. Maybe he's visiting his friends or something. And though he is used to the room being this cold and empty, that night the emptiness and coldness felt even harsher than usual. It's probably because Suga was already excited and already convinced himself that now that he has a roommate, it would make the room warmer. So he literally just suggested himself that one additional person will make the room warm, like a total and obviously lonely loser.

Suga opened the door and was headed to the cafetaria, when he spotted a sight that he was familiar with. He rolled his eyes before making his way to Asahi, his other best friend that for a reason can't be in the same room as Tooru, (even if both of them are Suga's best friends, and it's very likely that it was caused by Tooru's overly talkative personality clashed with Asahi's jumpy one) and talked.

“You really need to stop eyeing that Nishinoya guy from afar, you look like a big pervert.”

Suga's voice apparently shocked him and it made Asahi jump. “Please stop showing up out of nowhere, Koushi,” he rubbed his chest slowly, an interesting way to calm oneself down, and the much bigger man turned to look at him, “Want a hug? It's really cold.”

“Please!”

That was all it took to make Asahi stepped closer and embrace Suga closely, “Can you manage to sleep alone tonight? Or do I need to come over?”

Suga grasped at both of his arms, feeling content, “Nah. I got a roommate now. It would make him think I have two boyfriends or something, because he walked in when Tooru and I cuddled. Looks kind, though. Just like you, like a huge teddy bear.”

“Ah, yes, Oikawa-kun texted me about that. With a lot of exclamation marks.” Asahi scoffed, then he pulls away, “You sure you can sleep alone? It's freezing.”

Suga laughed and tore himself away completely, “I'm okay, Asahi, you big goof. It's not the coldest night, too. Maybe when it's the coldest. I'll call you then. Also, have you eaten, or do you want to eat with me in the cafetaria?” Asahi rolled his eyes, a sign of him thinking, and within a few seconds, he nodded. “I've eaten, but I'll accompany you. But are you sure you want to eat in that place? The food is probably all cold. I'm disgusted to even think about eating anything from there.”

“It's fine,” Suga puts his right hand inside of Asahi's coat pocket, and the other inside of his own, “Cold food is all I know since I was a child, remember?”

With a sad smile, Asahi leaned in and placed a big kiss on his forehead, “I'll treat you to dinner. Come on.”

//

After Suga said goodbye to Asahi, he practically ran back to his room. The temperature was no doubt lower than zero celcius, and he was actually thinking about his sleep. He knows he won't be able to sleep, but he also can't ask both his best friends to sleep with him, with a new roommate and all. Besides, he thinks this year would be different since someone is actually inside his room with him. So they can share the coldness together. Maybe.

That was what he thought anyways, before he opened the door and still not finding Daichi in sight. The lights were still on, the room as cold as ever. Suga sighed as he stepped in and took off his coat, jumping to his bed and covers his small body with his winter special blanket almost immediately. He was about to turn off the light when he found a bright yellow sticky note on his desk. Curious, he sits up straight and read.

_**“Off to my friend's house. You can turn the lights off, but can you please not lock the door? I still don't have any spare keys… sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you can sleep well, Suga. Good night. Daichi S.”** _

Suga heaved a sigh. Guess another tiresome and sleepless night is coming for him.


	2. CONFRONTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Suga didn't know what went on in his mind, maybe it was because Daichi looked so cute all red like that, or maybe it was because he was feeling purely sympathetic. But on the next second, he braced himself, took a long breath, and turned his head to Daichi.
> 
> “Dai… Will you sleep with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! chapter two is up!! sorry for the long wait ive been v busy (❁´◡`❁) I LOVE ASAHI !!!!!!!
> 
> [CW // Panic attack, childhood trauma.]
> 
> It's a little sad for little Koushi and I just want to wrap him in my blanket.

After days passed, the weather became colder, and the morning breeze seems to always find their way to the grey haired boy's room. During these times, his not so pretty little mind began to wander to his past, and he never liked it. And his mind, as well as his thoughts are currently scattered inside his brain, making him unable to think and sleep.

His sleep was now becoming very irregular and it was getting harder for him to actually close his eyes to visit his desired dreamland. Everytime he did so, all he saw was disturbing images of someone's fist clashing into the boy's very own jaw. And Suga tried his best to ignore it, but with his heart practically bursting in his chest, it was impossible.

When he did fall asleep, though, he became super sensitive, and the faintest sound of someone breathing outside his room could wake him up instantly. That was why, deep down, he was glad that Daichi never stayed the night.

_Wait_.

That was also a problem. It's been a week since Daichi's arrival and since he settled in, but he never once slept inside. His bed was always empty at night. For some reason, the brunet was always gone before 9 p.m., and was always back around 7 a.m. Although it was possible that the reason he never came back at night was to finish a big project of some sort, but still, it gives the grey haired boy one more thing to think about. And his head was full. So it was stressing him out.

And they never even had a decent conversation. Every time they interact, the conversation went like this:

**“Hey, sorry for waking you up. Thanks for not locking the door.”**

**“Yeah, sure. Would you mind if I use the bathroom first?”**

**“No, I don't mind. Go ahead. Also, can you tell me where the science building is later?”**

**“Sure.”**

**“Thanks.”**

**“Welcome.”**

Every day since Daichi moved, they only interacted like that. Not even a single question about the other's age, favorites, or jobs. None. Just basic questions that they need the answer to in order to keep going with their days.

Suga sighed as he buried his face into the pillow. He glanced at the clock and immediately groaned when he saw that it was 4 in the morning. He had successfully slept that day, but only around fifteen minutes before someone decided to freaking run on the hallway, all while giggling and all. Suga never wanted to smack someone so bad in his life.

Decided that he was definitely not going to fall asleep anymore, he reached for his phone and text Tooru and Asahi about his current condition. Since November, both of his best friends always force him to text them whenever he wakes up and whenever he feel like he won't be getting any sleep soon. And they actually keep their words, it's proven, as one reply from Asahi lights up the dimmed room.

//

**Me: Can't sleep. This sucks. I had fifteen minutes worth of sleep but someone decided to freaking ran in front of my room I wanna cry really bad**

**[04:19 AM]**

**A: Hey. Sorry for the delayed reply. Want me to come over?**

**[04:25 AM]**

**Me: No, it's okay, I thought you weren't going to answer… have some more sleep babe**

**[04:26 AM]**

**A: I haven't slept. Just got back from the library, so it's really okay if I come over now.**

**[04:27 AM]**

**Me: Really? Will you?**

**[04:27 AM]**

**A: Yeah.**

**A: Wait a minute.**

**I think the person who just ran in front of ur room was Nishinoya…**

**A: Suga... why is he in front of my room**

**A: Hey I probably won't be able to come. So sorry, sweetness, I'll make it up to you this afternoon. Okay? I love you. Sleep well.**

**[04:30 AM]**

**Me: Of course!!!! Please be a gentleman to the little guy :p**

**Me: I love you too**

**[04:31 AM]**

//

For the nth time that night, the grey haired sighed. He tossed his phone to the side, and his eyes were locked into the ceiling above. His body ached so bad, and his mind was hazy. He was so tired to the point that he would fall asleep in one millisecond if he was in a good condition, but he was _not_ , and he can only bite into his lip, suppressing the choked sobs that threatened it's way out of him.

His vision was blurry, and his eyes stung. It stung because he was so very sleepy, and the tears were making it harder for him. He pulled his blanket closer to his face, and he wished it would stop. Everything.

He saw a woman's face albeit his hazy state is forcing him to stop thinking. But she was a clear vision to his blurry eyes, a fresh air to his cloudy days. His mom was right there, holding him close. With her right arm around his shoulder, and the other on his hair, stroking lovingly. Suga could see her, and himself, all cuddled up on his old bed. Their legs tangled, his mom's lips pressed on top of his forehead. It was lovely, until it was not. Until he remembered everything that happened after that.

His breath hitched, and his heart started to thump angrily in his chest. Suga was almost sure that his vein even popped, because he couldn't breathe. Or maybe he could, maybe it was because every breath that he took hurts so bad that he thought he was better off not breathing at all. His body feels only numb. He can only move his arms, and that was only to cover his mouth, to prevent any sobs from coming out and disturb everyone.

He was so tired. So tired that he could only try to take it. So tired that he couldn't move to grab his inhaler to learn again how to breathe. “Mom,” he choked out, “Mom, I'm sorry.”

//

The lights burned his eyes. Trying to look around, Suga squinted his eyes and tried to sit, and he immediately regrets it. His whole body felt cold and he wants to throw up. His head spins, his mouth feels chalky and dry. _Perhaps it was due to the lack of sleep_ , he thought to himself.

He recognized where he is now—the infirmary. He's been here so frequently, unfortunately, more than he ever wanted to. The familiar voice fills his ears, “Hey, you need to lie down and sleep,” Iwaizumi whisper-talked as he watched Suga from afar. He was dressed in the doctor gown, though he's so not so much of a doctor yet. “How long have you managed without sleep?”

The grey haired, who was already on his back, sighed. He closes his eyes, “Maybe a week or so.”

“Shit,” he heard Iwaizumi laugh, “If Tooru finds out, you are _so dead_ , dude.”

And he knows that. But he wasn't concerned about Tooru, though, not really. Although he knew Tooru would give him hell, he can't help but to only think of Asahi. Suga knew exactly how Asahi would behave if he found out that he passed out when he tried to sleep. Asahi would definitely beat himself up for it, apologizing until Suga's ears hurt, when it wasn't even his fault. Tooru, on the other hand, would click his tongue and say, “ _At least you successfully got some sleep, loser.”_

“Does Asahi know?” He asked, bringing the infirmary's blanket up to his chin, “He was supposed to come over, but somehow that Nishinoya guy came to his room. I didn't even know that the little guy knew him.” Suga chuckles when he thinks about big Asahi turning red in front of little Nishinoya.

“Nah,” The grey haired opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, and the other boy continued, “It was Daichi who brought you here. All flushed and stuff. He panicked when you didn't react to him calling your name, and he carried you all the way here.”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows. So Daichi came home early today. He knew because it was only eight in the morning, which is the usual time Daichi would be back. But Suga's been here for hours, it seems, because the fluid from the infusion is running low.

“Did you tell him anything?”

“Just told him you needed some sleep. He didn:5 ask either.”

“Oh. Great. Thanks,” he muttered, somehow feeling disappointed.

“You do need sleep, though, Koushi,” Iwaizumi added, and he got up from his seat, making his way to the grey haired who was laying in bed, “You had a high fever, and you were shaking so bad I actually considered calling the actual working nurse here,” the spiky haired boy then proceed to flick Suga's forehead with so very little power, “Sleep, or I'll call Tooru and you won't be able to sleep again for the rest of your life.”

Suga laughed at that, his hand swatted Iwaizumi's hand away, “Thank you, Hajime. For taking care of me, and not telling both idiots about this.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “ _You_ are the idiot. Anyways, you can thank Daichi later, I didn't do anything. Also, sandwich or porridge?”

The boy crinkles his nose at the thought of eating the nasty tuna sandwich from the cafeteria, “Is chicken soup out of the question?”

A pat on the head was what he received, and Iwaizumi turned his heel to go to the door. “When I come back, you'd better be asleep. Or I'll tell on you,” He gave Suga one last smile before he stepped outside, “You can go home after the fluids are completely gone and you've eaten breakfast. Go sleep.”

“Thank you, Hajime.” Suga replied.

And then Iwaizumi is gone.

There is something about the infirmary that calms him down. He thinks it's because the smell of the medicine is forcing him to feel alright, or it's because the infirmary was way warmer than his room. _Damn the dorm for not giving the rooms any heater._

The boy heaved a sigh—again—and he shifted so his face was facing the white wall. _It was Daichi who brought you here._ Suga groaned as his mind remembered the conversation he had earlier, his teeth gritted as embarrassment washes over his body. They haven't even had any decent conversation yet, but Daichi already carried him to the infirmary.

Even he doesn't know whether he should be grateful or not. Maybe he should, _or_ he knows that he should, but his mind was mocking him right there and then, calling him a loser and other not so friendly nicknames. What irked him the most was not because he was embarrassed that he couldn't sleep, but it was because he was afraid he might look ugly and full of drool when Daichi found him.

He could imagine how ugly he looked, really. All sweaty and all tense. Face red. Snotty nose. God. He shuts his eyes forcibly, and it hurts a little, but it was fine. He was feeling so much at the same time, he thought he could burst.

Gulping the embarrassment down, Suga tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault for looking ugly. He took a deep breath and let it out, and he did the same thing over and over again, until the force on his eyelids subsided, with sleep taking over it. His breath became calmer and calmer, and without him even knowing it, he was fast asleep.

//

Turns out, Suga really can't trust anyone, not even Iwaizumi. And he thought Iwaizumi could be trusted, with his considerate personality and all. Suga thought he was getting better, but obviously, the annoying and talk-way-too-much Tooru had to be in the same room and giving him a headache.

Tooru yelled when he saw Suga open his eyes, and Suga's head felt like it was splitting in two. He wants to smack Tooru so bad but he could only keep his eyes closed and try to ignore his presence. “Suga-chan! I was so worried when I woke up and saw those messages from you!” The boy sat on the seat beside the bed, his fingers interlaced with Suga's very own, "Last night was so tiring, so I was out of it immediately. Like, I came home and the second my skin touched the bed sheets, I passed out,” Tooru, without even being asked to, explained. Because there was no way he could ever shut up, Suga just smiled and held Tooru's hand tighter, “Suga-chan, I heard your roommate brought you here! He's so strong, isn't he? You want to date him, don't you?”

“What the hell, Shittykawa,” The grey haired noticed Iwaizumi's voice and Tooru was dragged away from him, all pouty, “Leave him be. He needs to sleep. Do you want your Suga-chan to die?”

Suga's eyes glinted in amusement as he watched them, “It's okay, Hajime, I'm used to it. And if you yell at him again, I will kick you in the face. I am not kidding.”

Iwaizumi's hands was raised in some kind of defeat, “I wasn't even yell-”

“Koushi?”

The door was forced open. There stood a giant on the doorstep— _Asahi_ walked inside without looking around and he went straight to where Suga was. When the bigger boy reached him, he softly embraced Suga in his arms, and Suga was mentally preparing some words to comfort the big, dumb, and kind, crying baby.

“Oh, no.” Tooru muttered. “Suga-chan is not going to sleep soon.”

Suga glared at him, then Asahi talked, “I should've gone last night, I'm so sorry,” Asahi was _crying_ , and Suga sighed. “I didn't know it was that bad, Koushi, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay, Asahi, seriously. I just needed to sleep, and I got it. Also, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Suga whispered, his hands stroking Asahi's hair, then turned to glare at Hajime, “You are _so_ dead to me.”

//

By the time Suga arrived in his room, everyone had gone to bed already. He did just spend the whole day at the infirmary, and much to his luck, and he actually took a pretty good rest. He had slept for about five hours, though Asahi insisted that it still wasn't enough. It wasn't, but at least it's something.

Daichi, surprisingly, was inside. And he wasn't rushing around to pick up his belongings, like he usually would every other night. Suga noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed, sweat was trickling down his honey skin. His back was resting on the wall, and Suga wanted to ask, but the other boy seemed to want some alone time, so Suga didn't pry. He walked towards the bathroom and changed into his pajamas, then came back to plop down on his bed. His roommate was still in that position. Just as he was about to ask open his mouth and ask why, Daichi's phone rang. The man looked startled and he took the phone so fast, walked to the bathroom, and closed it. Suga could only hear the faint murmurs. He clearly heard, “ _Why the fuck,_ ” and “ _I hate you_.” 

Wanting to mind his own business, Suga closed his eyes. Today had been very exciting yet scary. It's been years since he last saw dreams like that, and he was sure that picture is going to haunt him forever. Suga was so very grateful, though, to his best friends. And Iwaizumi, of course. And Daichi. He never thought he'd have that many friends after everything he went through in middle school.

He was thinking of a way to fall back asleep when the bathroom slammed open and Daichi was yelling. " _—'ve told me so I could sleep_!” Suga observes his face, how the sweat that decorated his skin seemingly grew, and his face so red it looked like he had been slapped. He looked really intimidating, with his bear pajamas (it's huge), gritted teeth, and a pair of tired, melancholy eyes.

“Sorry,” he mouthed to Suga, and on the next second, he ended the call and threw his phone on his bed, now all his attention to the grey haired, “It was my little brother, sorry.”

“Thanks.” Suga blurted out, receiving a big smile from the other boy. His smile was refreshing, teeth pulled upwards, making his cheekbones look way much more definite. So much more different than he looked five seconds ago.

“For?”

“Carrying me to the infirmary. I really appreciate that.”

“Anyone would, honestly,” Daichi sighed as he made his way back to his bed, then proceeded to sit down, facing him, “So… your problem is you can't sleep? How long have you experienced that?”

Suga sat up and leaned his back to the headboard, "Since I was seven. Always in winters, or when it's cold. So I sleep better when I'm with someone.” He wrapped his small blanket around his neck, his bigger blanket pulled up to his tummy, "Are you going to your friend's house tonight, too?”

Daichi shook his head, “No, actually. He's away now to visit his hometown.”

“Why do you stay at his place so much? I mean, I don't want to pry or anything, just curious... You have a room, here, and all…” Suga muttered, his attention now fully on the boy across him, “Do you not like it here?”

The brunet shook his head, again, this time too fast, his hands were up. He's flustered, Suga thought to himself, “No, I— it's not because of the room, I can assure you. It's just…” his hand slid back to the back of his neck, scratching, a habit of his when he feels awkward. ( _Yes, Suga noticed this_ ). “I actually have the same problem as you. I can't sleep on my own. That's why I stayed at my friend's so much, he's the only one who knew. And you, now, I guess.”

A blush creeped up on his whole head, and Daichi shifted so that he was now in the same position as Suga, with a blanket covering him from the bottom up, “Sorry, I rambled. Happens when I'm nervous.”

And Suga didn't know what went on in his mind, maybe it was because Daichi looked so cute all red like that, or maybe it was because he was feeling purely sympathetic, really. But on the next second, he braced himself, took a long breath, and turned his head to Daichi.

“Dai… Will you sleep with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will be appreciated! Yell at me on twt @/tetsurone. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on @/tetsurone on Twitter and tell me about your opinions. I would also like it very much if you can help me get better at writing!


End file.
